


Carry On My Wayward Wizard

by WalterWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterWhite/pseuds/WalterWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been trained in the art of hunting by his surrogate father, Vic. As he grows up, he begins to understand that he is not a regular boy and that he has certain gifts. When he receives a letter through the post, everything becomes clear, He chooses the path of revenge and tries to seek out his parents' killer by finally agreeing to attend Hogwarts. Then the angels come in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I posted a story similar to this before under the title 'Carry On My Wizard Son', but I didn't like where it was heading and there was way too many loopholes. It extremely hard combining the SPN and HP worlds together, so I'm hoping I've done a much better job here than before. This is un-beta'd. I hope there isn't too many mistakes and that you all enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> Warning: AU in some areas. I've had to change certain elements in canon for it all to fit better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Supernatural.

_Carry On My Wayward Wizard:_

Harry Potter was no ordinary child. He was a boy with exceedingly exceptional gifts and an affinity for independence. That's why at age eleven when a snowy owl greeted him for a second time with another letter containing information about a school where he could harness these gifts, he tore it up and never looked back.

Magic was not the only thing that made Harry a special boy though, no. He was a trained hunter, raised to fend off the servants of hell and other ghoulish types. His mentor never hid the fact that he was an orphan or what true terrors lurked in the seemingly normal world, Vic could never lie to him.

He was like a father to Harry, but always made it a point to remind him that he wasn't. If Harry became too comfortable in his life with Vic, he would forget his purpose, why he was training in the first place. Not that Harry remembered the event too clearly, seeing as he was only one at the time, but Vic informed him about it when he became old enough to understand.

Harry once lived in a place named 'Godric's Hollow' with his biological parents. He assumed that he lived a happy life with them, until the peace was disturbed by a force greater than him. A being, a monster attacked his family with a burst of green light and only he remained. That's how Vic found him. He tracked down the mystery monster to the quaint village when his EMF meter spiked. He was already in the village prior to its appearance, due to certain unusual happenings in the surrounding areas, so it didn't take him long to arrive at the house. However, he wasn't quick enough and all that remained was the lifeless bodies of a man and a woman, and a crying, green-eyed baby.

Vic was not the sentimental type, but seeing Harry alone in his cot evoked something within him. It reminded him of his own past and how his father was brutally taken from him. He couldn't let another child go without someone to care for them like he had to, and so compassion won out. He took Harry and taught him everything he knew, because just like him, he knew that the boy would one day want his revenge. And who was he to deny him of that pleasure?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the years went on, Vic began to notice strange things about Harry. He was no ordinary child. He could make things happen by will alone and had unexplainable gifts. With all of the research he had done, he could not find anything remotely similar to what was happening to Harry. He had heard of a group of kids in America that had been fed demon blood as babies, enabling them to have incredible powers, but Harry was different. It was almost like magic.

When the letter arrived, his suspicions were confirmed. Vic didn't have a hard time believing that magic without making a deal and selling your soul existed, because nothing shocked him anymore. Being a hunter takes away any element of surprise.

He asked the boy what he wanted to do, go off to this school and learn from this Dumbledore, or stay and train with him? He had expected Harry to choose the school, who wouldn't? It was a chance for him to cultivate his skills, understand his power and meet people like him, but Harry didn't see it that way. He knew that if he left now, he would never be able to become a serious hunter, meaning that he would never be able to get his revenge. He didn't care if his parent's murderer was a demon, wizard, vampire or a wendigo. He just knew that Vic found him first, gave him a home and devoted his life to help him. He knew his magic was wild and untamed and going to the school would benefit him greatly, but going there as a naive child who knew nothing of that world seemed dumb. His parent's killer was most likely still out there, and going into that world untrained as a hunter, as well as an untrained wizard could result in his untimely death. Plus, his hunting skills would be extremely beneficial if the mystery murderer was a wizard. Harry would have a whole repertoire of tricks under his sleeve to use on them and they wouldn't know a thing, assuming they were dependent on magic only. He took the letter from his mentor's hands and crumpled it into a ball.

"Maybe in a couple of years." He said as he threw the ball into the bin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of classic rock filled the van as the duo drove back from Devon on a hunting trip. Their services were required all over the British Isles because they were known to be the best. Vic was a maverick before having Harry on his side, but now they were unstoppable. Harry's magical gifts had grown quite rapidly throughout the years, making most jobs a breeze. Even though Harry had said that he wanted to train as a hunter before delving into the depths of his abilities, he made it a point to study and learn on the side. He remembered how he got started.

The very next day after making his decision not to go to Hogwarts, he attempted to travel to the place where the letter had told him to get his school equipment from. It was a lot harder than he thought and he gained respect for his fellow wizards and witches for their secrecy. He decided to let Vic know about his plans to learn about his heritage on the side of hunter training.

He wasn't shocked at the boy's decision, because who wouldn't be curious after discovering a whole new side to yourself? He made it a point to help him find this "Diagon Alley". After a few months of trailing others who were potential wizards, Harry and Vic had finally found the place. Vic let Harry venture alone, trusting him more than any adult he knows.

Harry's first stop was the bank at the end of the street. Vic had given him some money and he had hoped to get it changed into the appropriate currency so he could buy what he needed. As he walked into the bank, he noticed that the workers were not human. He couldn't identify them and being in their presence made him uneasy as a hunter. Seeing weird creatures and not automatically attacking them was a foreign experience.

"Who do we have here then? The famous Harry Potter, finally come to check your vaults?" The creature at the front desk snarled.

Harry looked at him in confusion. How did he know his name and what did he mean by checking his vaults?

"I don't understand." He said flatly. "How do you know my name, and what do you mean vaults? I came here to exchange some money."

The creature eyed him curiously and got up from his seat and used his finger to beckon Harry.

Harry didn't like taking orders from strangers, especially ones who looked like things he killed on a regular basis, but his curiosity won out and he followed him into the adjacent room.

"Mr Potter, am I right in assuming that this is your first trip into the wizarding world?" he asked.

"It is. Now will you answer my questions?" Harry replied impatiently.

He smirked in reply. "All in good time, Mr Potter."

He then shuffled to the set of drawers on the side of the office and started searching for something. Minutes later he pulled out an old newspaper article dated back to 1981 and presented it to Harry.

"I believe that this will explain everything."

Harry took the paper into his hands and read with shock. He knew the baby on the cover was him. It was about the night his parents died. Years of the event being shrouded in mystery, now the answer finally was in his hands. It was a wizard. A wizard with a name that was apparently too terrifying to print, but a wizard no less, who murdered his parents. Harry was always curious about the bizarre shaped scar on his forehead, and now he knew that it was a symbol of the attempt made on his life. This "He-who-shall-not-be-named" had tried to kill him too, but failed and in his failure, had apparently died himself. He had already killed his enemy, or so it seemed. The article was filled with people denying that this Dark Lord was well and truly gone and others who believed that he is just biding his time before he wreaks havoc once more. Harry thought that those opinions were correct, more than the assumption of that the most powerful, dark wizard of all time had died at the hands of a mere baby. This new development would not stop him from training. As a hunter, he knew that it was always possible to come back from the dead and that just because you think something is over, it may have only just begun.

He handed the paper back to the banker in silence and looked up.

"Now, about these vaults?"

The creature looked surprise at Harry's lack of emotion and evident composure. For one who had just read about their parents' death and that he's the face for everything light, he was way too calm. Potter was not an ordinary boy.

He made his way back to his seat.

"Well, your parents left you a trust fund to help you through your time at Hogwarts. I assumed that you came here to withdraw some money to buy your school items before the term starts." He explained.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts, not yet anyway." The banker's eyes widened for a second time that day.

"Is it absolutely necessary that I have to be in education for me to withdraw funds from that particular vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr Potter. However, your trust fund is not your only vault."

"I have another?"

The goblin smirked again as he pulled out some papers from his desk.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived, you have many vaults." He handed the papers to Harry. "After the defeat of that tyrant, many people entrusted their money and heirlooms to you, the perceived messiah. You can withdraw money from all of these accounts, as well as the Potter family vault. You are the last, living heir after all."

They were all nuts. Magical people were nuts. How could people give him their belongings and money when they don't even know him. That was just blind faith. He didn't even know if these people had families. What if they were being deprived of their inheritance, just because he did something he couldn't even remember? He was happy about the Potter vault though, it meant that he wouldn't be forced to attend Hogwarts if he wanted to buy supplies and he wouldn't have to mooch off Vic.

"Okay, I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault then please."

After a dangerous cart ride, rivalling any theme park, they had made it to his vault. The banker handed him a loose bag to collect his money.

"It's bottomless, so fill it with however much you think you need."

He turned the key and opened the door. The dust fell off in waves, it was more than believable that no one had come here in ten years. When he got inside, he forgot about the dust. Gold. Mountains of gold. He made a mental note to ask the banker what the currency system was before he left, but he assumed that he was more than well off.

As he piled the shiny coins into the bag, he found some heirlooms amongst the money. He didn't really see the significance of an old broom and a bunch of things that looked like they belonged to a couple of teenagers, but his parents obviously did and that meant something to him. He took the lone yellow and red, stripey scarf with him and exited the vault. The scarf would help remind him of what he was fighting for. His parents, nothing more. He didn't want to be a part of this wizarding war, whether it was over or just beginning.

He made his way back to the cart and began his barrage of questions for the creature, starting off with the most ignorant.

"So, what are you?"

He made a mental note of how long it took for the boy to ask him that question. He didn't even seem phased when they first met, unlike most people from the muggle world who meet a goblin for the first time.

"I am a Goblin, Mr Potter."

"Never met one of you before."

At this, he again became suspicious of Harry. He said it like he had already met all manners of creatures, yet he obviously was new to the wizarding world. He let the boy continue with his questions as he quietly observed him for the rest of the short journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the cart journey, Harry was anxious to depart. He needed to get supplies and tell Vic everything.

"Well, thanks for your help, erm. I didn't actually catch your name." Harry scratched his head awkwardly.

"Griphook, Mr Potter. Be sure to remember me next time when you visit."

Harry smiled at the goblin. "Will do."

He exited the bank feeling like a new person. He had just discovered a missing chunk of his life and he now he knew that he couldn't let up on his training. Even if the Dark Lord was dead, his followers were still around and they would most definitely be out for his blood. With that thought, he headed to the wand shop named, 'Ollivanders'.

Upon entering, dust trickled into his nose and made him sneeze. 'What's with the wizarding world and dust?' he thought humorously.

"Mr Potter. I've been expecting you." The voice came from an old man who was stacking shelves at the back of the shop.

'Oh great, another person who apparently knows more about me than myself'. He rolled his eyes.

"You must be Ollivander, the wand-maker, right?"

He stepped off the ladder and walked towards Harry. "I am indeed and you are here for your wand, yes?"

Harry nodded in response.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

After several failed attempts, Harry was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to buy a wand today, even Ollivander's patience seemed to be running out.

"Maybe. Just maybe...hm." the man mumbled under his breath as he disappeared for a moment.

Harry was beginning to get tired and he hadn't even properly begun shopping for his training supplies. He was ready to leave and try again tomorrow until he walked back out with an old box.

"This wand, Mr Potter is no ordinary wand. The phoenix that gave its feather for the core, also gave another." He explained.

"I don't understand why that's important." Harry asked confusedly.

"Ah, it is important because the other feather is in the core of the wand, of the man who gave you that scar. They are brother wands."

He stared at the old man intently. Why did he think that the brother wand to his parents killer would work for him? If anything, it's a little bit sick. However, Ollivander had explained that the wand picks the wizard, you can't pick and choose what you want. With that mentality, Harry picked it up from the box.

A light shrouded his body with great force, but dimmed suddenly.

"It looks like we've found your match, Mr Potter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He remembered that day fondly. Magic had become one of his great loves and he was happy he was able to experience it without outside interference. Now at sixteen, and feeling as though he had learnt all he can by himself, Harry thought it was time to have a talk with Vic. His hunting skills had peaked and he was a force to be reckoned with and his wizarding knowledge had become quite extensive. He managed to get around the 'not being able to do magic outside of Hogwarts' clause, because he was never a student in the first place. He flew under the radar, hid his identity with a thick, black cloak on his adventures to Diagon Alley and sometimes, Knockturn Alley. Vic had nothing left to teach him as a hunter, but he knew he could do with learning more about magic and gain more information on his enemies. Especially considering that the Dark Lord had returned two years prior. Harry knew the man wasn't dead, the article from when he was eleven did not have him fooled. A sheer baby could not defeat an evil like that, but a disciplined hunter and exceptional wizard may have a chance. He sat down at the table.

"Vic, I think it's time that I wrote to Hogwarts." He said tentatively.

Vic took an intake of breath before replying. "I think so too, Harry. I've done what I can for you as a hunter, but only they can give you the magical guidance you need to defeat this mad man."

He knew his decision was harsh on his surrogate father, but he also knew that Vic understood it more than anything and would be there to support him throughout.

"So, let's write this old fart a letter then!" Vic smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A brown barn owl tapped lightly on the window of the castle.

'What's this?' the old man wondered as he let the owl in.

A letter addressed to him dropped on his table. After doing the necessary checks, he considered it safe to open. One couldn't be too careful during these dark times. After opening it, he read with shock. Harry Potter was alive and well and he wanted to come to Hogwarts. Why now? After hearing no response to his multiple Hogwarts letters he sent, why did the boy choose this very point in time? Was it too late for him to learn what he needed to learn to defeat Voldemort? Or was the only option to just let the boy try and lead a normal life during his stay? He couldn't deny him of his request, and so replied hastily, anxious to know what the Boy-Who-Lived has been up to these past years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dumbledore meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting.

A/N: Like most people, I've had a lot going on in my life recently, so I've neglected my writing duties. I just want you all to know, that even if I take months to update- I'm not abandoning this story. As usual, I have no beta, so I apologise if you come across any mistakes. Thanks for being patient!

Carry On My Wayward Wizard

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore paced up and down his office. Today was August the 29th, the day he would finally meet Harry Potter again. After receiving the boy's letter a few months back, they had both agreed that he'd arrive at Hogwarts a few days early to see what year he would be able to join, and obviously answer all of the questions Dumbledore surely had.

The fact that the boy already knew about Hogwarts, proved that he had been receiving the letters the school sent to him. He clearly did not want to attend the school before, so why now? The elderly man continued to pace, as he anxiously waited for the boy along who held the answers to his questions.

Intruding on his train of thought, Dumbledore felt the wards in his office shift, alerting him that the portkey he gave to Harry had been activated, and that his guest would be here any second. He was eager to meet this 'mysterious' Vic, who took the wizarding saviour in and raised him as his own. He was pleased to hear that Harry had been raised by a muggle instead of a wizard. It meant that he was able to sympathise with the Order's plight and the light side of wizarding Britain.

The boy and his guardian arrived promptly at the agreed time without a glitch. The Headmaster's eyes first glanced at a man in his early forties, with shaggy, unkempt hair, dressed in black-coloured, leather, muggle clothing. By his side stood a teenage boy, with unusual black hair, emerald eyes and the infamous scar. Harry was dressed in almost identical clothing as Vic, even sporting a similar expression as his foster father.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, I assume?" Vic asked as he walked over to the older man with an outstretched hand.

The headmaster accepted the hand with a smile, "Yes, and you must be the guardian of Mr Potter, Vic?"

Vic nodded in response as Dumbldore turned his attentions on to Harry.

"And you, my boy, must be Harry" he said with his grandfatherly smile still in place.

Harry took the elderly man's hand and sensed that he wouldn't be seeing eye to eye with him. He knew that the headmaster was going to try and make him participate in the war, siding with the light, and eventually defeat Voldemort. He knew of the prophecy, and from what he had read up on prior to his Hogwarts education, he also knew that Albus Dumbledore was a man who would do anything for "the greater good". Even if it meant forcing a sixteen year old boy into the middle of a war, to clean up a mess he could have dealt with himself.

Harry did not care for the actual war itself, but the crazed maniac who was heading it. Voldemort had not only killed his parents, but he was also attacking innocent muggles. Having spent most of his life saving people from demons, vampires and everything else that went bump in the night, Voldemort was no different. He was a threat that needed to be eradicated immediately. However, Harry was not going to let himself get sucked into this world or it's politics, or anything that went past killing Voldemort himself. His life was already abnormal without the magical world getting involved. Moreover, it seemed like most pureblood types were prejudice against muggles or those who were raised by them, and that didn't sit right with him. Vic was the most incredible person Harry knew. He had seen that man take on the world for Harry, and muggle or not, that was admirable.

"Why don't you and your Guardian take a seat, and we'll proceed from there."

Harry and Vic followed Dumbledore to his desk and sat down on the chairs placed in front of it.

The headmaster still had his grandfatherly smile in place, now with an added twinkle in his eye. It reminded Harry of a vampire trying to lure its meal.

"Now, Mr Potter, you have been quite a mystery. I must admit, I have many questions I'd like to be answered, if you'd allow me?"

He regarded the old man for a second, and didn't find a reason not to be truthful to him. Even though he wanted to use Harry as a pawn, he knew that it was only because he cared about his fellow wizards and witches, and didn't wish to see any more harm come to pass.

He nodded once more.

"Good. Now, you've obviously read up on Hogwarts since your first letter. What I want to know is, how much do you know about this world, Harry?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively.

Harry smirked at the old man. He definitely wasn't a fool. He could see how Albus Dumbledore became the leader of the light with a brain like his.

"I won't lie to you, headmaster. I know about the war, I know that I'm "The Boy Who Lived", I know about Voldemort, and I know that he needs to be stopped. I also know that there's a prophecy stating that I'm the only one who can defeat him."

He let the Dumbledore stay in his stupor as he thought back to the time he discovered his "destiny".

Harry found out about the prophecy when he was fourteen. On one of his many trips to Knockturn Alley, he overheard a group of men, now known to be Death Eaters, talking of a prophecy about their lord and 'the Potter boy' that they had to somehow retrieve. Their dilemma, however, was that only either Voldemort or Harry himself could get it from the Department of Mysteries. With Voldemort being enemy no.1 in the Wizarding World, he couldn't just show up at the Ministry of Magic and take it. With also no trace of Harry in the Wizarding World, there was no way he could retrieve it. Or so they thought. An angry Voldemort assigned his lackeys to concoct a plan to either allow him access to the Department of Mysteries himself, or a way one of his followers could take the prophecy themselves.. What they didn't know, was whilst they were still thinking up a plan, Harry snuck into the ministry and took the prophecy himself. Hardly a difficult feat for the hunter/wizard.

He brought the orb straight back home and showed Vic the ominous message. After a few hours of discussion, they both decided that destroying the prophecy would be for the best, so Voldemort would never have the chance to hear the full thing.

Dumbledore had appeared to overcome his initial shock, and spoke again.

"Then it seems like you're up to speed. My next question regards your intent. Why now, why wait five extra years before re-entering our world?"

Vic and Harry smiled at each other, before Vic nodded at Harry, signalling that it was okay for him to tell the truth.

"I waited until I was ready. An eleven year old venturing into a world where a maniac is out to kill him, didn't sound smart. I al-"

"But you would've been under our protection, my boy. There is nowhere safer than Hogwarts. I'm surprised you weren't discovered without magical protection." Dumbledore rushed out.

Vic sent another look to Harry. Even though he wasn't a wizard like his surrogate son, they had always seemed to be able to know what the other was thinking.

"If you don't mind, Professor Dumbledore, but I'd like to continue." Harry said sweetly.

The headmaster quickly became embarrassed of his outburst, and nodded for Harry to continue.

"I wasn't ready to join your world, since I was already learning a different set of skills that would benefit me greatly."

Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly. "You see, sir, Vic is not an ordinary muggle- he's a hunter."

"Harry, I don't see why hunting animals would stop you from coming here, or why you'd think this would protect you." Dumbledore said, losing his grandfather persona as quickly as he jumped to conclusions.

Vic laughed at the man before speaking.

"We don't hunt animals, Dumbledore. I don't suppose you wizards know about the dangers that lurk outside of your world? The demons, vampires, werewolves, shifters, renegade angels and everything else that would give most of your students nightmares- they exist, old man and we take care of them. It's how I found Harry."

The old man was flabbergasted. Muggles that hunt vampires and werewolves was entirely a new concept for him. It wasn't even the fact that there were muggles that knew of these creatures existence, that was common. It was the fact that there were certain muggles that hunted them, and even had the strength to take them on.

"This is an unexpected development."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything more. His mind was too busy thinking about how Harry and Vic's extracurricular activities will affect his plans. Harry's father's best friend, and trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix happened to be a werewolf, one of the creatures Harry hunts. He needed to make sure that Harry takes an oath of some sort to not harm Remus and any other creature that may help the light in their plight against Voldemort.

"You don't seem so thrilled, Dumbleore. I thought my extra skills would be welcome here. Voldemort wouldn't expect his muggle-raised enemy to be more than sufficient in hunting monsters like himself." Harry asked confusedly.

"It's not that my boy." he paused, "You see, the primary organisation against Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix, has a werewolf in its midst, and if I bring you in, I'd be afraid that things may not go too well between you and Remus."

Harry laughed.

"Remus? Is that what he calls himself? This world is even more bizarre than I thought. You willingly work with those beasts?"

"Mr Potter, if you could refrain from calling Remus a beast. He was your father's best friend, and he stands to be one of the bravest and most honourable men I know. Now, I'm not sure about your muggle werewolves, but here in the wizarding world, lycanthropy can be controlled to a certain extent. We have a potion that allows for the mind of the wizard to still be present during the full moon. He is anything but a beast."

Harry felt a little guilty for judging the company Dumbledore keeps too quickly. He should've kept his opinions to himself and assessed the Order when he met them himself. He also felt foolish for assuming that the werewolves in the wizarding world were of the same calibre as the muggle werewolves. As much as he'd like to say he knew a lot about this world, there were clearly things he still needed to learn, and that's why he finally decided to come to Hogwarts in the first place, to learn.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I did not mean to offend you or your friend. The werewolves I've dealt with have been mindless killers, and sometimes I forget how different this world is compared to the one I grew up in."

Dumbledore only saw honesty in the boy's eyes and smiled.

"It's fine, my boy. You've come here to learn, and learn you will."

The meeting went on for another hour after that, with Dumbledore asking questions about the extent of Harry's knowledge and what he should expect from Harry whilst attending Hogwarts.

"It seems like you know far more than I expected you to, Harry, but I would still like for you to take your OWLs to prove that you belong in the sixth year before putting you in there."

"Those wizarding exam thingys, right?" Dumbledore nodded. "Makes sense, and you wouldn't want others to think that you've been lenient on me because I'm the 'chosen one'."

The headmaster beamed at that. The whole reason why he wanted Harry with the Dursley's, was to help the boy understand humility. Growing up in a world where the majority worships the ground he walks on, would've done nothing but inflate his ego. The fact that Harry did not want to receive special treatment in any way, showed him that he was a grounded youth.

"Great! If you and Mr Vic could return tomorrow at 9am so we can assess you formally, I would be thankful."

The meeting ended with Dumbledore handing Harry two portkeys, one for the journey home and another for the journey back to Hogwarts for the morning.

Dumbledore was left alone in his quarters to go over the scene that just took place. He could not believe his luck. When he found out that Harry was alive and well, he was happy, but he thought that taking the boy from the muggle world at 16 and trying to teach him everything he needed to defeat the dark lord, seemed like it would take too much time- time they no longer had. But nothing could've prepared him this Harry Potter. One who knew about the world he was born into, with more knowledge on magic than he could've hoped, along with some more questionable skills.

The 'hunting' aspect of Harry's life, had been a curveball he wasn't expecting. For the child to grow up knowing to how kill at such an early age, was not something he thought James and Lily would've wanted for their son. However, Dumbledore knew that one day Harry would have to kill one of the greatest wizards of all time, and him already knowing how to take a life and cope with it, was something he wouldn't have been able to teach the boy. A small part of him was thankful for Vic teaching Harry this before coming to the castle.

The boy was nothing like he expected, but maybe that would give them the upper hand in the end. Albus knew he had to wait on Harry's OWL scores to determine if there was much hope. Regardless of his hunting abilities, not being able to duel with a wand at least, would be nothing but a handicap on the whole situation. He hoped that the boy was a sufficient tutor to himself over the years.

Another issue Albus knew he had to deal with, was the matter of Severus Snape. The two were going to meet tomorrow, and he already knew that Severus would mistake Harry's confidence and warrior-like attitude for being arrogance.

With a sigh, the old man retired for the night, with thoughts of tomorrow on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes his OWLs and meets Severus Snape.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a year (I'm so ashamed). Life gets in the way. I had no intention of continuing this story, but recently I've become enthusiastic about writing again and I have a great partner who supports my creativity, so I'm back. This doesn't mean I'll be posting 24/7, but I will update more frequently. Thanks for being so patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Supernatural. I'm just a enthusiastic fangirl.

Carry On My Wayward Wizard Chapter 3:

Severus Snape was not a happy man. After learning from the old goat that the Potter brat would be attending Hogwarts, he envisioned himself performing seppuku. He couldn't understand why Potter would choose to come to Hogwarts now, he had obviously made his choice about the matter long ago. It was only because Potter was fated to defeat the Dark Lord, which stopped him from hastily packing his belongings and leave Hogwarts. What made the situation more unbelievable, was that the boy thought he was at the same level as his sixth year peers! No amount of reading, and learning by oneself could replace a full-blown Hogwarts teaching experience. The arrogance of Potter riled Severus up more and more, and he hadn't even met him yet. The potions master was not looking forward to today's events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Harry you will have both written and practical exams for all of the core subjects- assuming that you have not thoroughly studied an elective." Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked over to feed the red bird that sat on a perch by his desk. "Since we are testing you on six core subjects that all include a practical portion of the examination, you shall spend six hours on day one and five hours for day two to cover all six subjects, seeing as History of Magic does not have a practical portion. Is that clear, Harry?"

The hunter barely paid attention to the old man, and instead, his gaze was fixed on his future professor who stood beside the bearded man. He knew all about Severus Snape, the double agent. Harry couldn't help but be appreciative of his work. Unlike most people in the Wizarding World, he was able to look past former misgivings of the dour man. He had learnt from an early age that anyone could succumb to darkness, but it took a person with willpower and restraint to overcome it, and that's what Snape did. Moreover, with pale man being able to convince the likes of Voldemort that he was loyal to him for multiple years, in Harry's book that made him a worthy teacher. The only problem the boy-who-lived had of course, was to determine whether or not Snape would take out his issues with Harry's biological father on him, or see him as Lily's son instead. He needed Snape on side, regardless of the the current state of the potions maverick's mindset- he was determined to gain an ally in him.

On one of Harry's trips to Godric's Hollow, he took the initiative to find out all he could about his parents. This led him and Vic to Petunia Dursley. The excitement that Harry initially had after finding out he still had living relatives wore off after meeting his aunt. Petunia was anything but pleased to see him at her doorstep and was adamant that she "wouldn't allow freaks into her lovely house", but after staring into his eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time, she decided to let Harry in.

Petunia's husband and Harry's cousin, Dudley were at work and school respectively, so the lonely housewife was desperate to have someone to converse with. After explaining to her that he was muggle-raised and had no intention to live his life as a wizard, she decided to open up. She told him about her and Lily's childhood in Spinner's end and the shy, sorrowful boy who played with them named Severus. After that meeting, he decided to look up the potions master, and find out everything he possibly could on the man. Harry had learnt many things about Snape since that day, solidifying his resolve to make the man one of his wizarding allies.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the angry man himself.

"See, Albus! He isn't even prepared to listen to you, just like his know-it-all father. How do you expect us to have faith in such an arrogant boy?"

The headmaster's condescending, grandfatherly smile made an appearance.

"Severus, you need to understand that Harry is our only hope." Severus scoffed at this, but Albus continued.

"The boy possesses a set of skills that not even Voldemort will be prepared for. Even if his OWL scores are not at sixth year level, he will be a great asset to us."

"And pray tell, what are these 'amazing' skills."

Harry thought it was time to intervene.

"Professor Snape, I believe the skills I possess will become more apparent after my Defence practical. After that, I assure you that I will offer up a full explanation to you."

Severus did not see an ounce of arrogance in the boy in front of him. Confidence, yes, but not the same pompousness he often saw in Potter Sr and the Malfoy scion- Lily's eyes assured the professor that it was confidence rightfully achieved. He nodded silently at Harry and led him to the classroom where he would take the written portion of his Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration OWLs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry thought that the first three exams went well, even Herbology. Whilst never really studying the subject from the books he bought for Hogwarts, his hunter skills aided him instead. When things went bad on a hunting trip, or if he was separated from Vic- foraging was a godsend. Harry picked up the skill around the age of ten, when he and his surrogate father were separated in a Russian forest. Learning what plants and berries were edible, and what could be used for healing became the difference between life and death for him.

The Transfiguration and Charms exams were even easier for Harry, as he didn't realise that the books he studied from were more advanced than what he needed to know as a sixth year. He was extremely pleased at this revelation, and hoped that it would convince Dumbledore of his capabilities, hopefully leading the old coot to reveal everything he knows about the Dark Lord to Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day started off with Harry's History of Magic exam which bored him to no end. It wasn't that he didn't know the answers, it was realising that he had studied much more about the history of the wizarding world, than Hogwarts taught. All of the exam questions were to do with the Goblin Wars, rather than about actual Wizarding history.

He finished the exam with half an hour to spare, and decided to use the time to go through his DADA strategy. He knew that the board would either provide an experienced duellist to battle with in a mock duel or he would have to show them what he can do on a training dummy. If it was the former, Harry was more than prepared. He researched all of the Hogwarts staff's duelling techniques before arriving- it always helps to know your enemy. The two teachers that impressed him the most were Duelling Champion, Fillius Flitwick, and of course the former Death Eater, Severus Snape. Whilst Flitwick stuck to light and light-neutral spells, Snape only fought with dark-neutral spells only. He never once crossed the line and performed a dark spell whilst duelling without his face hidden.

The half an hour passed quickly and Harry was brought out of his musings by Professor Snape's finger, beckoning him to follow. Under normal circumstances, Harry would be insulted and would refuse to follow, but he sensed that the Professor's prickly behaviour was not intended to be offensive. If the rumours Harry had overheard from Hogwarts students at Hogsmeade were true, Snape can be far more insulting than this.

He followed the man deep into Hogwarts' dungeons, until they reached an empty classroom.

"This is where you will be taking your potions examinations." The professor gestured to the desk in the centre of the room. "You shall be seated here for the written portion of the exam, which will start in five minutes and then you will collect the necessary ingredients and appliances for the practical segment and begin immediately. Is that clear, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, sir" Harry replied curtly as he moved to his desk.

Potions was a subject that wasn't something that came naturally to Harry. However, watching Vic perform spells that required certain ingredients and accuracy, made the subject easier for the boy. There wasn't much difference between the spells hunters use to summon, track and ward and the potions wizards concoct to do much of the same things. Also, after hearing that his mother was incredibly talented in the field, he made it a point to become skilled in potions. Now he stood in front of the youngest potions master in centuries, he just hoped his training was enough to please the man.

"You shall begin now, Potter. You have one hour to complete this part of the test."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The potion Harry had to brew for the practical was the Draught of Living Death. It was a standard potion that was usually taught in the sixth year. He didn't bother to question why he was being asked to brew a sixth year potion for his OWLs, as he already had an inkling as to why. Either his future potions professor was being hard on him due to a petty, school rivalry with his father, or Professor Snape wanted to see just how much of Harry's mother's skills he inherited.

Harry chose to believe the latter.

Once the equipment and ingredients were at his desk, he waited for Professor Snape to give him the signal to start.

"Before you start, do you have any questions about the task at hand?", the pale man asked slowly.

Harry realised that the potions master wanted him to mention that this particular potion wasn't on the OWL curriculum- the man was testing his abilities for something other than exams it seemed.

"At first I was curious as to why I was given a sixth year potion to brew for an OWL exam, however I trust your judgement and believe that it is a compliment allowing me to show you my more advanced skills, sir."

Severus was speechless. The boy had known that this potion was not on the OWL curriculum, yet he still wanted to brew it and not question him? Maybe he did inherit Lily's skills after all.

"Very well, you may begin now, Mr Potter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the exam was over, Harry enquired about how the examination board would grade him as he did not brew an OWL level potion.

"When I inform Headmaster Dumbledore of your ability to brew a NEWT level potion- after I've tested it of course, he will inform the board on your behalf of your circumstances."

And with that the pointed man exited the room, cape billowing much like Harry's favourite comic book hero, Batman. He rushed to catch up with his future potions professor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Harry looked forward to had finally arrived. He knew that he would achieve his highest grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as he knew the subject as well as the back of his hand. Even though he was also confident in the other subjects, his muggle-raised mind made it a bit difficult when remembering all of the wizarding terminology, so he often put things into his own words. Harry wasn't sure if the board would go easy on him for that, but he figured it would be fine considering how many muggleborns passed their OWLs and NEWTs.

Much to his dismay, like with the previous exams Harry had to do the written portion first before showing off his duelling skills. He finished the test with ease and had over fifteen minutes to spare. He wondered who he would duel against, or if there even would be someone to duel. With it being an exam which every Hogwarts student would have to take, Harry doubted that the ministry or even Dumbledore would allow the their aurors and very limited number of staff fight forty students each year.

Dummy it is then, he thought solemnly.

He knew professor Snape would be there with him, so he wasn't too upset about not fighting the man. All he wanted to do was showcase his skills to him so he would be more inclined to take Harry on as an apprentice. Originally he wanted Dumbledore to mentor him, but between his obvious manipulative manner and reluctance to teach dark spells, he was soon struck off his list.

Professor Snape entered the room once more.

"Follow me, Mr Potter. Your practical will be starting shortly."

The pair walked into the DADA class and as Harry assumed, there was a dummy in the centre along with three ministry officials. The only woman in the group began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter. My name is Griselda Marchbanks, I am the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Myself and my colleagues are here to observe the practical portion of your Defence Against the Dark Arts exam to make sure nothing goes awry, seeing as you are new to the wizarding world."

Harry scoffed internally. What a load of crock. He knew the only reason the ministry came to observe this exam in particular, was to gauge the extent of his combat skills as he was the prophesied saviour. They wanted to know if they had any hope in winning the war. He thought that they should be ashamed of themselves for pinning their hopes on a sixteen year old, but he also understood that desperate times called for desperate measures. Plus, he was no ordinary sixteen year old boy. He was a notorious hunter.

He gave the woman a nod and moved towards the dummy.

"We are grading you on how many counter-jinxes and defensive spells you manage to produce within the time limit. You may begin."

Harry wasted no time in firing various spells in succession, ranging from a simple 'Expelliarmus' tomore advanced spells. He also incorporated his hunting skills by using his carefully concealed throwing knives on the target. He then cast a powerful 'Bombarda', which shattered the training dummy, leaving Harry no choice but to produce his last spell- the Patronus Charm.

He focused carefully on the memory of him and Vic on Brighton Pier, where the man swore to always be by Harry's side no matter what.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful eagle flew from the tip of his wand, gliding across the classroom with a shrill squawk. As it has been since he was thirteen, his patronus was corporeal and mirrored his true nature. Harry was an eagle in all but his physical form. He travelled the world with Vic, never feeling tied down to one place, and much like the majestic bird- he was a brilliant hunter.

Griselda Marchbanks couldn't contain her shock at the boys performance. She had hoped that he would be competent enough to study at Hogwarts and then with a few year of training with Albus he would be ready to face the Dark Lord, but after seeing him conjure a corporeal patronus at sucha young age, she thought he could be ready in less time. She knew it was silly pinning her hopes on a child, but the Light had exhausted all possibilities, and he was truly their last hope.

"That was a stunning display, Mr Potter. No doubt the rest of your OWLs will be as satisfying as your Defence performance." Griselda continued, "I believe my co-workers and I should be heading back to the ministry, good luck Mr Potter."

'You'll need it', She thought sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in."

Harry didn't have time to look at Professor Snape during his practical, but he hoped the man was impressed.

He slowly entered the professor's private quarters.

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

Harry's nervousness kicked in. He was asking one of his idols to tutor him, the butterflies in his stomach were there rightly so.

"I-I was wondering if, if"

"Spit it out, boy." The potions master barked.

With a gulp of air, the words rushed out of Harry's mouth, "I want you to be my tutor, sir!"

A/N: And here's a nice cliffhanger for you guys (as if you haven't waited long enough already).


End file.
